Contra Todas As Possibilidades
by Patricia Emy
Summary: Dana Scully relembra os eventos narrados em 'Audrey Pauley'.


Autora: Patricia Emy   
Feedback: patricia_emy@yahoo.com   
Classificação: Vignette/Angst, Scully POV   
Spoilers: Audrey Pauley, Provenance/Providence, DeadAlive, Per Manum,   
One Breath Disclaimer: Dana Scully, Fox Mulder, John Doggett, Monica  
Reyes e Walter Skinner pertencem a Chris Carter, 1013 Productions e a  
20th Century Fox. Não há intenção alguma de infringir as leis de direitos   
autorais e nem de obter lucro com esta história. O único pagamento que  
espero receber por isso é na forma de feedbacks.   
  
Resumo: Dana Scully relembra os eventos narrados em 'Audrey Pauley'.   
  
Nota: Eu não gostei muito da forma como Scully se comportou neste episódio.  
Esta história é a minha visão de como deveria ter sido. Alguns diálogos de   
'Audrey Pauley' foram reproduzidos sem permissão. A tradução é livre.   
  
  
  
  
  
Contra Todas As Possibilidades   
  
  
  
  
Eu me lembrava vagamente do telefone tocando. Em algum ponto do caminho, depois   
de deixar William com a minha mãe, me lembrei de ligar para Skinner.   
  
  
"Bela notícia pra tirar alguém da cama, não?, John tentou pronunciar a frase com   
algum humor, mas a expressão em seu rosto não condizia com suas palavras. A   
minha mão pousou sobre suas costas em um gesto de conforto. Logo na entrada da   
emergência, um policial me relatou o ocorrido em detalhes. Um cruzamento, um   
carro em alta velocidade, um motorista bêbado.   
  
"Nós saímos juntos depois do trabalho. Ela bebeu uma cerveja", ele murmurou, de   
cabeça baixa, enquanto olhava para suas mãos.   
  
"Bem, o homem que bateu no carro dela bebeu 15. Não se culpe por isso, John."   
  
Mais tarde, os exames revelaram o que eu temia. Monica entrara em coma logo   
depois de ser trazida ao hospital. Enquanto eu olhava para os resultados, John   
tentava argumentar e, em parte, concordava com ele. Não fazia sentido. Não havia   
nada ali que indicasse um dano tão grave a ponto de levá-la ao quadro de morte   
cerebral. Mas, do ponto de vista médico, sabia que não podia fazer mais nada. Só   
me restava lamentar a perda de alguém que passei a considerar como uma amiga.   
  
  
  
  
Skinner chegou cerca de meia hora depois de eu ter ligado. Não havia muito o que   
fazer a não ser tentar entrar em contato com os parentes mais próximos, uma   
tarefa ingrata que ele se dispôs a assumir. Logo em seguida, ele me ligou,   
avisando que os pais dela estavam a caminho. John, no entanto, permanecia   
irredutível e não saía de perto da UTI.   
  
Em pé, junto à entrada do quarto, eu o observava ao lado do leito de Monica. Sua   
mão estava entrelaçada à dela e ele parecia alheio à minha presença. Quantas   
vezes já não tinha estado no mesmo lugar, com Mulder ou eu mesma ao lado de uma   
cama como aquela? É certo que Mulder provavelmente não estaria sentado ali o   
tempo inteiro. Provavelmente estaria discutindo com alguém ou indo atrás de   
alguma coisa que pudesse mudar aquela situação. Ele não conseguiria ficar ali,   
parado. Mas John Doggett não é como Mulder, mas nem por isso deixo de admirar a   
sua dedicação à parceira. E, por sua vez, Monica demonstrou que também sentia o   
mesmo por ele. Pude notar o alívio em seu semblante quando John recuperou a   
consciência depois de quase perder a vida pelas mãos daqueles que levaram meu   
filho. De certa maneira, eu via um pouco de Mulder e eu naqueles dois. Só que,   
ao contrário de Monica, John nunca admitira seus sentimentos tão abertamente.   
  
"John?"   
  
Ele se voltou para a porta ao ouvir a minha voz. "Você descobriu alguma coisa?",   
ele perguntou.   
  
Olhei para o envelope em minha mão. Já tinha analisado os resultados mais de uma   
vez, esperando encontrar alguma coisa que desmentisse o que estava neles.   
Detestava ter que dizer aquilo, mas não poderia lhe dar falsas esperanças.   
  
"John..., eu me aproximei lentamente, tocando o seu ombro enquanto me sentava ao   
seu lado, "Você tem que deixá-la ir."   
  
"De todas as pessoas, Agente Scully...", ele balançou a cabeça, sua voz   
embargada, "Por que você não consegue entender? Há alguns meses, em um hospital   
como este, eu vi um homem preso à uma cama igual a esta, ligado aos mesmos   
aparelhos. Um homem que, para todos os efeitos, estava morto. Me diga, Dana, se   
você não desistiu dele, por que eu deveria desistir agora?"   
  
Eu o encarei, sem saber o que dizer. Por que eu deveria estar surpresa depois de   
tudo que já testemunhei?   
  
John se levantou e saiu do quarto, levando consigo os exames e eu voltei meus   
olhos para Monica. O silêncio se intercalava com o som dos aparelhos de suporte   
de vida e do respirador. No monitor, uma linha reta indicava a ausência de   
atividade cerebral. Uma parte de mim queria acreditar que ela estava viva. Mas   
ao mesmo tempo eu tinha medo de alimentar alguma esperança apenas para vê-la se   
despedaçar mais tarde. Por mais que tentasse, eu só enxergava um homem   
mergulhado em seu desespero, se agarrando à crença de que havia algo a fazer   
quando tudo lhe dizia exatamente o contrário.   
  
Talvez porque eu pudesse me enxergar naquela mesma situação.   
  
Nunca desista de um milagre.   
  
Era estranho que estas palavras viessem à minha mente, mas era de um milagre que   
precisávamos naquele momento.   
  
Por que era tão difícil acreditar?   
  
John estava lá fora, tentando obter pistas, conduzindo sua própria investigação.   
Uma enfermeira fora encontrada morta nas dependências do hospital e, segundo   
ele, ela havia cuidado de Monica. Mas mesmo que descobríssemos o responsável,   
isso não a traria de volta.   
  
  
  
  
"John... eu ainda estou esperando por algum argumento seu. Se você tiver algo   
que me faça convencer os médicos que de alguma forma ela está viva...", eu   
tentei conversar com ele enquanto a equipe de transplantes aguardava do lado de   
fora. Ele se recusava a me ouvir.   
  
"John...", a voz de Monica fez com que nos voltássemos ao mesmo tempo. John se   
aproximou da cama e pegou em sua mão. Eu observei a cena, surpresa e aliviada ao   
mesmo tempo. "Audrey", ela sussurrou.   
  
Com um olhar preocupado, John saiu do quarto rapidamente enquanto eu chamava uma   
das enfermeiras e requisitava um exame toxicológico. O que quer que aquele   
médico tivesse usado, ainda poderia estar dentro do corpo de Monica.   
  
Mais tarde, soube que Audrey Pauley era uma funcionária do hospital que, segundo   
John, lhe disse que Monica ainda estava viva. Ela foi a última vítima do médico,   
que agora era escoltado para fora do hospital por policiais sob o olhar atônito   
dos seus colegas de trabalho.   
  
Estranhamente, aquela mulher me trouxe à memória a simpática figura da   
enfermeira Owens.   
  
  
  
  
Já estava amanhecendo quando Skinner retornou ao hospital. Os pais de Monica já   
estavam a caminho de Washington. Felizmente, não seria para dar adeus à filha.   
  
Antes de ir embora, lancei um último olhar através da porta entreaberta e pude   
ver John sentado ao lado da cama segurando a mão de Monica, que agora dormia,   
ainda sob o efeito dos remédios.   
  
Contra todas as possibilidades, ela estava de volta.   
  
Não sei explicar o que houve. Talvez jamais consiga.   
  
Ele acreditou quando todos já haviam desistido. Manteve a esperança quando já   
não havia mais nada a fazer.   
  
Pode ser que, naquela noite, ele não tenha lhe dito com todas as palavras, mas   
acho que ela já sabia.   
  
Mais uma vez, lembrei do que Mulder me dissera.   
  
Nunca desista de um milagre.   
  
  
------------   
FIM   
  
Feedback? Alguém? 


End file.
